1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning tool attachment.
2. Description of the Background
A turret type high-pressure cleaning device known in the art can remove burrs or chips on a workpiece by jetting a high-pressure cleaning liquid from a rotational nozzle onto the workpiece (e.g., Japanese Patent No. 5432943, hereafter referred to as Patent Literature 1). A turret type high-pressure cleaning device is mainly used in a final process after machining to clean a workpiece with a rotational nozzle or a deburring tool selectable from a variety of options in accordance with the shape of a cleaning target area.
After high-pressure cleaning with a rotational nozzle or deburring, the turret type high-pressure cleaning device removes the residual cleaning liquid on the workpiece by blowing air.
The high-pressure cleaning device may clean a plurality of workpieces or cleaning target areas with a plurality of cleaning tools. The workpieces are aligned in the same direction on a table, and are cleaned with a multiple nozzle or a twin nozzle including a plurality of rotational nozzles. The multiple nozzle or the twin nozzle is mounted on a turret, and attached to a main spindle (refer to, for example, page 7 of Multipurpose Highly Efficient Washing System, Sugino Machine Limited).